


Dawn the Daring

by Mira_The_Miraculous



Category: Trollhunters, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_The_Miraculous/pseuds/Mira_The_Miraculous
Summary: Dawna has lived her whole life wondering and waiting for something new to happen. Ever since she was born everything has been planned out for her and her freedoms have become far and few in between. As a changeling she is hated and controlled. As a mage she is disrespected and not taken seriously, And as a fake human she is loved but not for being herself. Will a certain amulet change her boring life for the better? Or for the worst?





	Dawn the Daring

Dawna Nobel tapped her foot impatiently as she fidgeted in her seat. She was taking Otto's stupid notes and growing more frustrated by the second. She needed to leave but she was stuck here until the meeting was dismissed and Otto was going overtime on purpose.  
Staring up at the clock it didn't seem to move at all but with each resounding tick Dawn was proved wrong as the grating sound bounced around in her skull. This meeting about Killahead Bridge was unnecessary and boring. She was going to do her homework before class started but surprise surprise this meeting popped up and Miss Janeth wouldn't be happy with a late assignment. Dawn groans feeling shitty as she leans back in her chair exhausted. First being forced to stay up all night to fill out last minute paperwork and then to top it off a bunch of unexpected finances she had to work out. All jobs way beneath her and not in her pay grade as a spy and now a random meeting repeating information she had already committed to memory despite the numerous other things she had floating around in her busy mind. Getting agitated the more she thought about it her pencil lead broke from pressure and messed up her notes. Shaking a bit Dawn groans in annoyance and scrapes her chair backwards. Getting out of her seat frustrated Dawn walks towards the door. She's no longer in the mood for this meeting or any of her coworkers BS.  
"Dawna ve-" Otto starts voice laced with anger and an unsaid promise of punishment if she didn't sit back down but she didn't care. At the moment what would usually intimidate her just added fuel to the fire. She was already tired making her cranky but now she was plain pissed off. Dawna was not someone you should piss off.  
"I was unaware of this meeting until this morning Scarrbach a bad decision on your part since I've been assigned as a student at my fathers school. You know of my schedule and my double identity since I am an agent and your job is to place us and give us our schedules and identities as humans. This meeting goes into my class time and since I'm an average A and B student who is almost always on time it would be suspicious to start being late because of your unneeded morning meetings full of information I am already aware of. Now this is below my pay grade and I'm bored of your power games I have my actual job to do. So excuse me sir." Dawn hisses sarcastically. Otto opens his mouth clearly about to threaten the young changeling as the room remains deadly silent looking back and forth between the two of the higher ups.  
"Dawna-" Otto says his face turning a bright red as she undermines his authority. Dawn just smirks satisfaction filling her before she opens the door.  
"Goodbye Scarrabach." She responds to his sputtering before slamming the door shut. Otto begins screeching and cursing in German but she tunes him out not caring about unforeseen consequences right now, Otto was always trying to get her in trouble after all. He believed her to be unworthy of Gunmars respect or to hold his sons futures heirs but she didn't give a damn.  
Trekking down the busy hallway shoes clanking loudly Dawn lets her rigid and stiff posture become loose. She was tired and thanks to Otto's small power trip would undoubtedly be late which could mean scolding from a teacher or a detention and neither of those were ideal. Humming tiredly she stops by her office to drop off her Order stuff and grab her school backpack. Hurrying through the Orders long and endless halls worrying about being late Dawn pauses.  
"Bular?" She asks softly seeing her mate slightly beat up with little sun spots scattered across his skin. She stiffens assessing the damage on him. "Bular what happened!?" Dawn demands throwing her schoolbag down shaking as she runs up to him. She may not love her predicament or their unstable relationship but she tried to make the best of it and never liked seeing her mate hurt. This was clearly an ambush or an attack and from the looks of it he was not lightly injured. Her hands glow as she stares into his eyes. Without asking Dawn gently touches his stony skin, her hands cupping his face before healing magic flows through her into his body.  
Bular growls snapping at the painful sensation of magic before he pushes his concerned mate off of him and onto the hard ground in anger. Growling as he turns towards her he stops threat stopping in his throat as he chokes up. Dawn was now on the tiled floor with her green eyes wide as she was shaking in fear. Fear he caused...  
Her hand were up as if to defend herself from a beating and he swallows and huffs changelings in the hallway watching them making him uncomfortable.  
"WHAT?!" Bular roars making the underlings scatter. Low growl escaping him at the thought of seeming weak because of his mate he huffs before turning slowly. That was the problem with their relationship wasn't it? Why he was so harsh to Dawn? Because he loved her and that love made him weak but she was so much stronger than him. If she ever left him Bular would not survive the heartbreak again.  
He bends down and nudges Dawn since everyone's gone now. "Warn me." He states a bit angry but looking around again he chuffs bending down and nuzzles a shaking Dawn purring softly. He had hurt her so many times he hoped he could stop himself from ever doing it again. "That hurt and I'm in a bad mood already. I didn't mean to push you..." Nodding at him body still trembling he chuffs mouth in a pout. He signs going to pick her up to hold her close.  
Dawn however slips out of his grip making him whine as she picks up her scattered stuff. He watches and when she stands he follows protectively not wanting her to leave. "My mornings been shit too..." She mumbles with a small smile making Bular relax. He chuffs nuzzling her with a grin.  
"Sounds like we both need to work off some steam..." He purrs before an idea comes to mind. Bulars smirks and nips Dawns ear as he rumbles loudly. Dawn just smiles softly as his regular brutish behaviour and shrugs it off.  
"Sorry Bular I have school." She reminds him before she zips up her bag loudly to make a point. He growls going to drag her away not liking being ignored but she ducks away from his reaching hands. He groans making Dawn smile before jumping up to kiss his cheek and running off. She was already late to school and needed to go! Chuffing angrily he smirks watching his mate leaves and stalks to their room. Fine he'd play her game and wait for her. He needed to find a way to apologize anyways...

Dawns P.O.V

Running outside I hop on my vespa scooter. Clipping my helmet on and adjusting my bag I rev the engine wasting no time taking off. Thanks to Bular getting hurt I had even less time to get to school and my mood was bitter at the thought of my workload. Otto was such a fucking asshole...  
Sighing as I rush down the streets I decide to take the canal hoping it'll get me to school quicker. I had to hurry or I'd miss Math! Strickler and Miss Janeth would kill me. Thinking of my options I growl lowly, the canals were close to enemy territory but I didn't have a choice. Shifting my weight to take a sharp turn my bike takes off towards the canals. Hopefully I’d make it just barely on time.  
Jumping into the canal I close my eyes hair flying out behind me. It felt like I was free flying, soaring through the sky. Free...  
Smiling as I open my eyes I cry out falling off my bike as it hit a bunch of rocks. Wincing once I land I kick the scooter off me and hiss. My leg had been cut by the fall and was bleeding pretty bad. Assessing the damage I close my eyes shaking a bit.  
Could this day get any worse?  
Grimacing I pull out my phone to call my father only to see it's shattered and most likely broken. Why did I even bother? Sighing in defeat dropping my bag I lean against the fallen scooter. How did this become my life? I was once a princess. A queen and ruler. Someone respected and loved by many… now here I am. Just a constant mistake and a burden.  
Shifting I lay on the ground letting everything that just happened sink in. "what a day..." I mutter before closing my eyes. Breathing in I listen to the silence around me. Feel the concrete beneath me. This day was begging me to give up, to lay down and accept defeat. But that wasn't an option. Opening my eyes I leaned up before pain exploded through my injured leg and head. Groaning I shift to get more comfortable. It was my job to get back up no matter how many hits I take. I'd been through worse so I just needed to get it over with. Staring down and observing my leg I pull out some bandages from my backpack to fix the damage. Wrapping the bandages tight around my leg my eyes flash gold as I hear a strange sound. Pausing I listen eyes scanning my surroundings.  
"Dawna Nobel..." A voice whispers. Looking up alarmed eyes widening in fear I pull a dagger from my boot.  
"WHO SAID THAT?!" I demand shouting as I look around the canal. No one knew my birth name. No one. Changelings could be revealed with such things.  
"Dawna." The ghostly voice repeats. Confused at where it was coming from I stop before I look over my bike and see a pile of rocks. The rocks that made me crash. Tilting my head watching from behind my scooter curiously the voice said my name again this time louder.  
Getting up cautiously still holding the dagger I stumble closer to the voice. Standing a few feet away a shiver runs through me before I gag and plug my nose. Those weren't ordinary rocks. They were the carcass of a troll. From the looks of it there was a fight... Bulars wound. Realization hitting me I stare at the broken body. So who was calling to me?  
"Dawna. Annabel. Walthomew. Nobel." The voice spoke again this time louder and clearer as it addressed me by my full title.  
"No way..." I mumble shifting through the rocks. Feeling something cool and metal touch my hand I pull the object out of the rubble and stare. The amulet. It was the amulet...  
"Maybe this day just got a little better." Feeling more confident pain forgotten I begin climbing out of the canals leaving my bike. Clutching the amulet close I smirk. Gunmar would be pleased…


End file.
